Ben Tennyson
Ben Tennyson rapped against Avatar Aang, Zuko and Avatar Korra in Avatar Aang Vs. Ben Tennyson. He was voiced by Molemanninethousand. Information on the Rapper Ben Tennyson or Ben 10 is the lead protagonist in the eponymous Cartoon Network franchise created by "Man of Action". He was an ordinary ten–year–old boy until he found the Omnitrix, a symbiotic wristwatch–like alien device that allows him to transform into any one of (initially) ten alien "superheroes". Numerous additional aliens are later added to the mix as it is eventually revealed, among other drastic retcons (including Ben's grandfather Max being part of a Men–In–Black–like organization born as the "Plumbers" and his cousin Gwen being half–alien and having innate magical powers) that the Omnitrix has the potential to mimic the DNA any creature in the universe, and the number "10" loses all relevance. There are currently four different Ben 10 series, and the title character is now an older teenager. Live–action TV movies have also been produced, along with countless pieces of merchandise. Lyrics Verse 1: I see you've taken several levels in badass Cailou But no Upgrade will Greymatter when I go Heatblast and fry you Your head is full of air, I've got a head of solid diamond I'll make a bigger joke of you than the folks at Ember Island When I butcher you like phrases by your long-lost brother Omi Steal all your fans away, except the rabid fools like foamy Sink you down more deeply than the HMS Zutara Beat you so bad, and if that doesn't break your samsara It will still take you your next ten reincarnations To rise from the ashes of your shame and humiliation I'm the Protector of Earth, with a Ghostfreaking Omnitrix Your best gadget is a giant paper fan inside a stick Which you should use right now to go Stinkfly away and hide Like you did, or rather tried during your people's genocide You nomad bro? Come on, there's no need to hate Just because I'll beat you ten times faster than XLR8 And more effortlessly than your Xbox game achievements Think you'll best all my heroes with your puny elements Newsflash, not only is ten greater than four It's also an understatement, I've got dozens more I'll Armadrillo through you like the walls of Ba Sing Se And steal your face, name and title when I take your DNA So call me Koh, or better yet James Cameron Either way I'll twist your ass worse than M Night Shyamalan When I tear those tattoos of yours clean off your body Then grab myself a real arrow, and shove it into your knee Verse 2: Then everything changed when I attacked back Because I'm a real Man of Action with the powers you lack Like staying power, stamina to rap a whole decathlon I'm on my fourth freaking series and still going strong I've sold more toys than any teenage boy since Ash Ketchum Bring your whole gang along, I'll decimate 'em and then some Four Arms'll sock Sokka so hard he'll go flying up into space Reunite with his girlfriend and leave a crater in her face While Humungosaur stomps Momo out like Bambi meets Godzilla And Big Chill freezes your girl like she did to Azula Before I smack the hope out of her, no not you Charmcaster Traumatically beating her to the sound of Spongebob's laughter And as for that blind chick I'll crush her fair and square When Wildmutt mauls her like a Platypus bear Verse 3: DIE, you crazy sonuva bitch Goodbye and good riddance Hey, announcer, you forgot the who one thing What's going on, what's going on What! Who? Um... I have literally no idea what to say I don't even know who this chick is So yeah, I've got nothing. Shit. Verse 4: Oh yeah? Well, I've still got a few trix up my sleeve; You struggle just to be the leaf, I can be anything I please! Trivia *Sixth Cartoon Network character to rap in the series, after Nigel Uno, Blossom, Buttercup, Bubbles and Clay Puppington. *He is the first rapper to have drastically fewer total lines than his opponent(s), also more–so than any other since. *He is the first rapper to face three opponents without any proper assistance. Category:Characters